Jealous
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: Jealousy was a peculiar thing that no one ever admits to, though actions speak louder than words. A series of one-shots that show the jealous side of Aang and Katara as their relationship continues to blossom. Ratings vary on chapters. [ Kataang. ]
1. Don't Look At Her

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of the characters and, even if I did, well.. Heuheuheueheu. ****Based loosely on a song by Nick Jonas with the same name. ****This one is rated PG, I would say. ( Ratings may rise xx )**

* * *

><p>One would think that after a few years of being a couple would make the sense of insecurity disappear, but that just was not the case for the young man. Wandering eyes would land upon the slender, well-built body of the bender that was more often than not at his side. What made it worse was that she never seemed to notice the eyes that were practically molesting her, gazing over the curves she chose to show on certain days.<p>

Pale lips would poke out in a frown at the sight and the blatant disrespect that these men were showing his forever girl, _wait_-Was that a form of disrespect? Or perhaps he was just paranoid and these things weren't even occurring? Because he was the Avatar, the most powerful being in the world, and he was definitely **not** jealous. Why would he be jealous? What was there to be _jealous_ of?

Another faint squeeze was made upon his hand followed by the soft call of his name, "-Earth to Aang?"

Gray eyes glance down, seeing as he now towered above her, to finally acknowledge her. "Huh? I mean, _uh_-Yeah, sure."

Her cerulean eyes narrow at him and her lips poke out in the way she does when she's irritated with him, "You weren't even listening, were you?"

"Heh, heh.." An idle, pale hand goes to scratch the back of his head and he offers her a broad, boyish grin. "I was... Distracted by your beauty?"

That was enough to make her face soften slightly as she opts to bump shoulders with him, continuing on with their evening stroll down the crowded street. "That's definitely not what you were thinking about, but I'll take that." Nonetheless she flushes as she averts their gaze to look elsewhere, finding herself connecting gazes with a young water tribe man whose eyes were an icy teal. He offers her a wink and she awkwardly clears her throat, opting this time to just stare at the ground before her.

This, however, did not go unnoticed by the Avatar. Nothing seemed to go unnoticed by him, especially not after a war had sparked upon his disappearance. He had vowed to remain alert at all times and to never let something so horrendous happen again. This seemed like nothing compared to the war he had ended, yet it felt so unbelievably the same. It was different in the way that it was a war in his mind though, a peculiar sensation that he had felt numerous times before.

**Jealousy**.

Once more he finds himself in a childish fit of agitation as he halts mid-step and grabs Katara, spinning her on her feet, until they are face-to-face. Gray eyes glance over her shoulder at the water tribe man there standing and watching curiously, head canting and all.

A huff spews from his lips, causing the perplexed furrow of her brows to increase. When she opens her mouth to speak, she is almost instantaneously silenced by a pair of warm lips tenderly pressing against her own. A sound of disapproval erupts from within her throat that swiftly changes into a soft sigh as she relaxes into the kiss, leaning up on her toes for better access to the lips eagerly moving against her own.

His hands find their way to her hips, giving them a squeeze, before reluctantly withdrawing from the kiss to stare at her. Eyes flutter shut upon the sight of her reddened cheeks, pressing his forehead against hers for a tranquil moment. "You're mine, Katara."

"I don't belong to anyone, Aang." She murmurs in a rather defensive tone, voice quiet and unsure.

Aang's nostrils flared slightly at the statement she had made and felt another twinge of-of something else enclosing around his heart, a similar feel to thorns clutching at it. "I-I didn't mean it like that, Katara, it's just-Your heart is mine.. Right?" Inhale, exhale, he repeated in his head like a mantra as a moment of silence drifts between them.

One mocha hand finds its way to his smooth cheek, cupping it within her dainty hand. Her thumb brushes along the skin there for a moment, and her head offers a soft nod. "Of course, Aang, why would it not?" Her breath smelled faintly of the Jasmine Tea she had consumed earlier, murmuring on about how delicious it tasted on her pallet. "What's this about?" Comes her inquiry, her eyelashes fluttering against the latter's making him shiver slightly.

Eyes leisurely blink open at the question and he finds himself drowning in the cerulean pools that her eyes provide him, not finding himself minding much at all. With a heaved sigh, he breaks apart from her completely and removes the hand upon his countenance in favor of twining their fingers together. He maintains eye contact with her as he leans down to press a kiss against the skin of her tanned hand, eyeing the flush that paints her beautiful face.

"I just like hearing you say that, that's all."

And with that they continue on with their day as they usually would; though Katara was more than curious and perplexed as ever as she stole glances at the usually cheery man that stood beside her.

* * *

><p><strong>I literally just wrote this~ And I decided to make this a series of related, or un-related, one shots.. Ahh, a series. Lol :3 xx Gimme a review or two and tell me what you think about cute, jealous Aang ? ;) xx<strong>


	2. Don't Do That: He's Mine

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no. Still don't own ATLA or any of the characters.. Oh well. So... This one is probably a little PG-13, leaning more on T? **

* * *

><p>With strenuous work comes leisure time for the prominent figures in the nation, hence why they're all spread out on the beach surrounded by people. Hot, grainy sand clutched at their bare feet and the rays from the sun nipped playfully at their exposed skin. It was rather relaxing considering they had been holed up for quite sometime discussing the plans for reconstruction of the nations, how they would go about restoring order, all of that stuff that was difficult to think about while one was currently on a beach on a nearly perfect day.<p>

It seemed as if the whole Gaang was there laid out and enjoying themselves. Ty Lee was currently flaunting her best assets in her swimsuit and playing volleyball with a few of the Kyoshi Warriors. Toph, Sokka, and Suki were splayed out in the sand and creating sand castles to their best of their abilities, or lack-thereof on Sokka's part; they were going back and forth spouting whose was the best, though Toph and her bending surely assisted her in winning that battle. Zuko and Mai were being evasive of the boisterous chatter and had found a spot, set up a towel and an umbrella, to lounge; they were kissing too, though they assumed no one else noticed.

Aang and Katara were strolling along the edge of the beach, enjoying the cool water rushing towards their exposed feet. Hand in hand they were, just enjoying each other's company. It was rare any of them had the time off to revel in the world, let alone find themselves free to be around each other out in the open. Nonetheless, none of the group was complaining as they each enjoyed whatever activity they decided to pick up.

"It's so beautiful here, Aang, I could stay here forever." Comes her wistful voice as she releases his hand to saunter deeper into the water, casting a glance over her shoulder for him to follow her.

Dark brows quirk high at the look etched upon her countenance before he finds himself trailing behind her. "Tell me about it." He murmurs as he allows his gray eyes to glance over her body, her curves more prominent now that they were older.

Cerulean eyes glance over to him and notice his silent appraisal before moving her hands fluidly, splashing him in the face with face. "And what do you think you're doing, Aang?" She playfully taunts, placing her hands upon her hips.

"I-I..." Pale hands rub at the liquid dripping from his eyelashes, coining her a broad grin. "I _was_.. Enjoying the view, just like you were." States the young man as he offers her a playful wink, though a faint blush paints his cheeks at the embarrassment of being caught.

Mocha hands poise once more as she teasingly circles the monk who turns his head at every move she makes, "_Oh_? Is _that_ what you were doing?" She quirks a brow of her own before she moves her hands in a swift motion, his frame enclosed to his neck in water and temporarily disabling him from moving. Tanned legs carry her to him, glancing up at him with a rather innocent look to his face. "What do you like about the view then?"

Of course he could have counteracted her had he actually desired to, and he most definitely could have easily found himself out of the water trap. Not that he would want to, of course, especially when she was being playful like this, which was quite rare. Perhaps the war had softened her a bit opposed to hardening her?

Gray eyes glanced over her body once more at the question and he offered her another grin. "Every inch of it is absolutely beautiful." He does another route of her body before grays locked on cerulean. "Is that the answer you were looking for or..?"

Hints of a smile twitch at the corners of her lips as she flicks her hand, releasing him from her hold. Instead she flushes and strolls a few feet away from him to collect her bearings, not having to glance over her shoulder to know that he was surely trailing behind her like he promised he would those years back. Ivory teeth capture her lower lip, it was surely childish that she still got that peculiar bubbling in her chest after hearing a compliment from him. Not to mention she assumed that after everything that happened, she would move passed the school-girl phase and find herself immune to his overflowing compliments. Apparently not.

When she glances up she finds a lanky, pale form standing in her path and she can't fight the smile that tugs upon her lips. "So... Was it? Was I right?" He inquires as he walks backwards, the woman continuing on with her trek.

"I don't know. Were you?" Katara hums as she instinctively reaches out for his hand to prevent him from tripping over a rather strategically made sandcastle in their wake.

In response to the abrupt notion, he pulls the bender towards his chest and embraces her with his warmth. Pale lips found themselves at her, "I have a really strong feeling that I was." Cue the chuckle that spews from between his lips as he buries his face within her neck, placing a tender, soothing kiss there.

Cerulean eyes attempt to narrow into a scowl as she withdraws from the embrace only to find herself giggling herself at the man before her. She decides that the two have drifted too far from the group and shifts on her heel to return to them. Usually she could feel the latter's presence before her but not now. Her lips twitch once more as she shifts once more to glance back at him, "I know you don't wanna leave yet, Aang, but-"

In less than a minute she finds that her boyfriend is surrounded by a trio of girls that are more than eager to speak to him. Lips shift downward at the sight and her slender arms cross over her chest. Cerulean eyes stare at the scene from the small distance she had put between them, noting the scarlet tinge to pale cheeks and the awkwardness of his wavering feet. A dark brow quirked in response to it, pondering what these girls were possibly saying to her boyfriend. To think that these girls would approach him on one of his rare days off agitated her to no end, and she found her foot tapping anxiously against the sand.

Oh, how easily she could just use her bending to drench the girls in their skimpy bathing suits and ruin their perfectly made hair. Her fingers flexed and un-flexed, so tempted to accidentally splash the girls with the salty liquid nearly inches away from her. Maturity, Katara, be mature. You're better than this.

Eventually she finds herself in motion as her feet carry her over towards the scene to address the situation at hand. Mocha hands attach to his muscular upper arm, cerulean eyes slitting as they glance at the girls who nervously giggle at her abrupt appearance. "I thought we were going back with the others, Aang."

"Heh, heh.." His chuckle is almost as nervous as the girls' as he nods his head at her statement. "Yeah, _see_-I told you guys I had to go." He flinches slightly at the feels of blunt nails digging into the smooth skin of his arm. "My girlfriend and I are pretty, uh, busy right now and-I know we're on a beach and that's not very convincing but-"

"Aang? Shut up."

"Yes, Katara."

And with that she's tugging on his arm, towing him away from the girls that stare after him in yearning. Her face has yet to return to its normal content expression even after they're out of hearing distance from the trio. How dare he entertain his brainless fan-girls and in front of her at that?

"Katara?" She barely registers the sickly sweet voice calling her name, fingers plucking delicately at the hand splayed upon his upper arm. "Katara, please." His voice has dropped to a mere whisper now as he tugs his arm out of her clutches to face her. Even when he places his warm hands upon her lithe shoulders, she still doesn't face him, not even once he starts to massage the tension there. "Look at me, Katara."

Instinctively she finds herself rolling her shoulders in time with the soft hands kneading the muscle there, almost flushing at how in sync they managed to be despite her current disposition. Ivory teeth grit together for a moment, feeling hot and angry tears prick at the back of her eyes, before she finally snaps her head in his direction to find a pair of concerned gray eyes staring back at her.

"What's wrong?" His eyes search hers for an answer to her behavior and he loosens his hands upon her shoulders to instead reach for her hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Please, tell me."

"You looked a little busy back there, Aang." Was her simple response as she tugs at the hands that twinned with hers, unable to break the contact between them. "Let me go."

Blink, blink, blink. Light-bulbs mentally went off within his mind at the words she had spoken. How silly it was that it took him this long to piece two and two together. At the revelation, he actually offers a faint chuckle at the thought of Katara, his girlfriend and the love of his young life, being jealous of a few girls that meant absolutely nothing to him. He hides another chuckle with a forced cough, attempting to mask his face into an emotionless one but to no avail.

"I'm glad you think this is funny."

"No! No, Katara.. I don't think it's, heh, funny at all." Despite the seriousness, hah, of his words, he found a broad grin splitting his pale lips. "Definitely not funny."

This time when she tugs her hands, he releases her and she turns her back to him. "Go on, laugh it up." What could possibly be amusing about her being hurt by what had just occurred? Absolutely nothing. Not to mention she was embarrassed by him figuring it out in less than a few minutes time.

"Okay, so, yeah. It's a little funny.. But only because you're jealous!"

"What?!_ Me_? **Jealous**? Pssh." Katara found herself facing the young man once more, face flushed and lips twisted into a frown. "Why would I be jealous of a couple of scantily clad girls flirting with my boyfriend?" Her voice seemed to lower at each and every word that spews from her lips.

Another fit of chuckles bubbles within his chest at the thought that Katara, his beautiful Katara, was jealous. "It's okay to say so. I get jealous all the time when it comes to you, but s'only cuz I love you so much." He takes her hand once more, feeling some of the tension release within her, and guides her form into the water behind him. "I know what it's like, believe me. Seeing you with guys that adore you, Spirits, it drives me insane." He frowns at the numerous times he had found boys flirting with his girl, she didn't even notice when it happened.

Nonetheless he's succeeding at coaxing her into the cool water that is currently reaching to soothe the heated skin of his knees. "I guess it's worse because, well, you don't really notice? I mean-Spirits, you're beautiful, Katara, and I can't think of anyone who hasn't looked at you like that." That stirs something within her, something akin to rage, but he inhales through his nose and the thought dissipates. "But it doesn't bother me anymore because you chose me, out of everyone, and that makes me feel really, _really_ good."

Before she knows it, she finds herself nearly neck-high in the water with a pair of hands resting upon her cheeks. "It's silly, I know." She murmurs as she leans into one of the hands cupping her cheek, nuzzling into it. "It's not that I was jealous, it's just.. It's stupid."

"I kinda like seeing you jealous." He speaks up with an amused grin, which makes her lips form a line once more. He was teasing her and she wasn't too fond of it. When she opens her mouth to retort possibly about how she ' wasn't jealous, ' he instead opts to occupy her with something else.

Pale lips, tasting faintly of salt, press against the latter's smoother ones. At first there's resistance to the much-needed distraction but she eventually gives in and offers his bottom lip a gentle nip. A soft hiss echoes from within the back of his throat at the sensation, tasting the faintness of metallic, but finding that he probably deserved as much. Mocha arms find themselves wrapping around his slender neck, tugging him down to her height, for better access to the distraction his lips offer.

Soft sighs echo from the young woman as she leans her weight onto the taller, feeling something prodding against her abdomen. She giggles softly at the realization and reluctantly backs away from the kiss to stare up at him, finding his face flushed and his lips reddened.

"What's that, Aang?" She playfully teased as she presses closer towards his body, quirking a brow up at him.

"Uh..." He splutters for a suitable, appropriate answer and instead releases a groan. "It's not funny, Katara. Plus it's your fault." He quipped with a pout as he shivers at the feel of her delicate contours pressed against him.

"You're right, it's definitely not funny." To which situation she was referring to, the lad wasn't sure, but he knew for certain that the lips pressing against his once more was enough to forget whatever it was that had transpired against them.

Mocha arms disconnect from his neck and reach for his hands once more, placing them upon her hips and applying pressure to his hands, making him squeeze her. She releases another sigh into his mouth at the contact and he eagerly responds with sucking at her lower lip, pulling it between his teeth. He repeats the action and squeezes her hips once more, pressing more into the softness of her body. Her hands are splayed out upon his chest, nails gently scraping along the skin there, before they venture along his back to trace along his tattoos.

"_Katara_?! _Aang_!? Where are you guys-" Comes a voice close to the shore before they hear an abrupt shriek.

Cerulean meets gray for a moment, not at all amused by the interruption, before a pale hands motions towards the shore where a small tidal wave knocks the non-bender to the sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemme know what you think? I, literally, just wrote this about an hour ago and it's probably riddled with grammatical errors and typos, but-I know if I didn't it post it now, I'd procrastinate and it'd never get posted. I'll edit it later on today.. Review and gimme love~? ;) x<strong>


	3. A Little Dancing Never Hurt Anybody

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no. I still don't own atla, but if I did.. Let's just say: fanservice for everyone because yes. SN: Katara seems a little unreasonable in this but it's kind of my headcanon for her, so.. Yeah ! Enjoy? :) x**

* * *

><p>Things had drastically changed since the blazing war had extinguished its flame within the nations, though it took a lot longer to get everyone to unite than originally planned. People had been taken prisoner, including the former Firelord and his psychotic daughter, with the tiny glimmer of hope that they may have a change of heart.<br>Being the Avatar, the now seventeen year old had a say in such things, as long as his friends-associates his advisers called-agreed to it.

Life would never be the seem for the kids that were now blossoming into adults five years after the battle. Instead of going their separate ways as many expected, they found themselves strung closer together than ever. Despite the differences they all face, mostly in terms of personality, they manage to chatter aimlessly about things like how it was before the war. At least that much was the same, though said conversations held a more mature tone.

It was decided that the leaders needed to acquire a period of relaxation from the strenuous work they were doing in attempts to rebuild the shattered nation, deciding that a party was in order to celebrate the hard work they had put in. Numerous invitations had been sent out the week prior to the multitude of friends they had made along the way, including a fully-bearded Haru, an appreciative Onji, and a few others.

When no one volunteered to host the event, Zuko reluctantly agreed to use the palace since it was the broader of establishments. Of course he had accepted this with a line for a mouth and an acute twitch of his amber eye. Understandable. The former prince wasn't much of a party-goer, especially when it came to allowing strangers into his well-protected home. He had trust issues, who wouldn't?

Soon the Avatar and his soon-to-be wife arrived and were, for lack of better word, the stars of the show. familiar faces as well as new ones seemed to surround them as they made their entrance to the already buzzing atmosphere around them. It seemed that everyone desired their few seconds to speak to the Avatar, perhaps a handshake or two, and express their gratefulness towards him. A few comments here and there were directed towards Katara, regarding her beauty and strength, though she wasn't too fond of attention.-Or perhaps she was a bit peeved with the litany of stunning girls brushing their hands along her fiance's shoulder.

Ivory teeth made an appearance as lips formed a broad smile, his gray eyes crinkling at the sides as he addresses the multitude of women that crowded him. "What's it like saving the world, you say?" He finds himself shrugging and scratching the back of his head. "Well, I mean-I guess it's like any other day?" Cue the nervous laughter, which earns him a swoon from the two girls before him.

A mocha jaw clenches and un-clenches at the inquisition, her hip jutting out and her arms crossing over her chest. "That's enough questions, don't you think? This is pretty much our only time off and I highly doubt Aa-"

"I don't mind, Katara-" Cerulean eyes narrow slightly as she sends him a look, which results in him taking a soft gulp before apologizing. "She's right.. As much as I'd love to, _err_, answer your questions, I can't right now. Katara and I wanted to spend some time here with our friends without the talk of politics and all that boring stuff."

And with that, a pair of arms steers him away from the disappointed teens and towards the dance floor. Somewhat content with extracting him from the girls, Katara offers him a soft giggle. "Politics, Aang? Really? You call them pretty much fawning over you politics?"

"Fawning? No! No.. They weren't fawning, Katara." Aang murmurs almost defensively as he places his hands upon the gentle curve of her hips, leaning closer towards her. "If they were, I wasn't paying it any attention. How could I, y'know? Spirits.. You look beautiful tonight, my main focus was you."

Mocha cheeks flush a faint scarlet at the comment and she shakes her head in dismissal. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Now I have you all to myself." That was satisfactory, in her opinion, as she wraps her slender arms around his neck.

A faint scent of meat glides past the content couple as they proceed to join in the dance, followed by a 'Watch your hands, I'm watching you' from her brother. They settle into a simple side-to-side step, pulling apart and then coming back together again, adding twirls and dips here and there when the song from the band called for such an action. Cerulean never left stormy gray as they danced, their bodies moving in an almost sensual way as they came together once more, pressing eagerly into the contours of the latter's body.

"Toph was right, Aang, you are pretty light on your feet." Katara feels the corners of her lips twitching as she comments on the fluid movements of the younger as he grabs one of her hands and twirls her before abruptly dipping her, a slender leg kicking into the air. Her breath catches within her throat at the jerk, her chest rapidly rising and falling, as she stares back up at the teen whose eyes possess a glimmer of something-lust, perhaps?

"It's not like that's a bad thing, right?" He quips with a quirk of his brow as her guides her back to her feet, hands finding their way to her hips once more as he pulls her close to the heat of his body. When they're face-to-face once more, he presses their foreheads together and inhales through his nose, releasing his breath through his slightly parted lips.

Her nose crinkled slightly at the warmth of his breath, tinged with the herbal tea he insisted on consuming before the party. Cerulean flutters to a content close as she tilts her head slightly, letting their breath mingle for a considerate moment, before pressing a warm, tender kiss upon his eagerly awaiting lips. One of his pale hands hooks beneath one of her thighs, hooking it securely around his waist, as he parts his lips to tease her own with his tongue. A soft hum spews from between her lips as she arches her lower half into the contours of his body, allowing her torso and head to roll from right to left before her head snaps back to stare at him.

By now their chests were rising and falling against the others, panting softly as they eye each other. That glimmer within his eyes, as she guessed, was devious and full of lust. Her pink tongue darts out to wet her lips and offers him another taste of what she has to offer, allowing him to take the lead with their kiss. Within seconds things became heated and their kissing upon the dance floor became fervent, tongues and teeth colliding in a fierce battle for dominance.

"Switch!" A boisterous voice yells from the vicinity of the band, and people on the dance floor were scrambling to find a new partner.

Reluctantly, the two parted and found themselves with different partners. As the water bender shifts on her feet to find another partner, she finds herself in the arms of her wacky brother who scowls at her. She returns the disapproving look and shifts her countenance in the direction where she had abandoned Aang, who stood motionless as he watches her with his adoring gaze. When her brother turns her, she catches another glimpse of who had, had the pleasure of dancing with her fiancé and when she looks, she immediately stares upon the scene in disdain.

_Gray eyes, wistful and adoring, stare after the girl and his lips part to release a chuckle once he discovers his fiancée has been scooped up by none other than her brother, Sokka. An awkward, timid throat clear catches his attention and he scrambles to straighten his stance. He glances to the side where a slender teen stands, tucking a stray piece of chocolate hair behind her pale ear. A pair of light-colored eyes glance up to him, a soft flush tainting her pale cheeks as she hesitantly offers him a wave._

_"I haven't seen you in forever, Kuz-Aang.. I-I mean.. Avatar Aang, heh." Comes the soft voice as she offers him a curtsy._

_"Wait, what?" He blanches and rubs anxiously at his eyes for a moment, blinking twice, before realization strikes and he gulps. "Oh, it's you! You look so different, Onji." He states as he fumbles to offer her a bow and a polite hand._

_Her cheeks flush even further as she accepts the hand and finds her arms looped loosely around his neck. Since their rendezvous at the Fire Nation school, she had grown her hair out considerably and it settled neatly just below her chest. Half was in a pony tail, excluding her bangs, and the rest was down. She was adorned in a flowing, __crimson gown that modestly showed her soft curves and that flowed down to the floor._

_"Me? Look at you.. You're the Avatar." Admiration is clear in her gaze as she starts the movement to the song resuming in the distance, allowing a small space between their bodies. "From Kuzon to the Avatar, a pretty great transformation, I might add." Teases the teenager as she gazes upon the newly chiseled features of the young man._

_"Heh, heh..." Comes his awkward chuckle as he gazes around in search of his future wife. Not that he minded catching up with an old friend, not at all, but he would much rather be embracing his beautiful water bender._

_"Look at them, Sokka! Spirits. Look at how he's holding her," she mumbles as she turns in a circle within her brother's arms to get a better look at the sight transpiring before her. "And look at how she's looking at him. Ugh!" There was nothing worse than an agitated Katara._

_" C'mon, Katara. He's just dancing with her, they're old friends. I mean-yeah, Onji is cute and all and they did look pretty cute together back when- Ow! " He shrieks as she stomps upon his foot. He hops on it for a moment before frowning slightly, "Really, Katara. You're my baby sister and I love you, and I know Aang loves you almost as much I do. Jeez. Do you not see the way he looks at you?"_

_Katara mimics her with a prompt roll of her eyes as she once more turns to gaze upon the sight of the giggling girl, who actually has the nerve to glance in her general direction. "Do you not see the way Toph looks at you?"_

_"Really, Katara, stop being so jeal-What?"_

_"Reaallly starting to wonder who the real blind one is-Wait, what? Me? Jealous? You've got to be kidding me." Jealousy just wasn't in the young woman's vocabulary and she was absolutely appalled that he would even imply such a thing. "I can't believe you think I'm jealous."_

_"I call it like I see it, baby sister."_

Eventually the same obnoxiously loud man called for the switch and cerulean met stormy gray once more. They, however, had entirely different emotions plastered across their individual countenance's. One was grateful to have found himself embracing his fiancée, while the other looked as if she would pounce on him-and not in the way he would prefer.

Pale hands were on her waist once more, thumbs applying pressure there for a moment, before he began the steady rocking back and forth. Mocha hands remained crossed over her chest as the latter attempts to move to the beat, her gaze stoic and emotionless as she looks past him towards the band enthusiastically playing.

"Katara?" Aang starts with a curious cant of his head as he hesitantly stops attempting to rock her and instead wavers anxiously from foot to foot. "Katara?" He tries once more as he bends his knees a bit so he's at her level, shifting his head this way and that until he is finally eye level with her. Pale hands find their way onto her lithe shoulders, offering them a gentle squeeze, which she retracts from with a grunt. "Don't tell me you're mad at me? I didn't do anything, Katara."

_When the man had called for a switch, Sokka found himself being jumbled around the group around him until a pair of rather calloused hands caught him and steadied him. The huffing and puffing teen glances up at his savior and groans outwardly at the sight of the scarred face staring blandly at him. Amber eyes roll at the groan as he abruptly releases the latter's hands, lips quirking ever so slightly as the warrior attempts to steady himself upon the floor._

_"Out of everyone here, I would bump into you." States the Firelord in a mild tone, face practically emotionless as he stares at the teenager before him who feigns offensive with a dramatic hand over his heart._

_"Ya'know, Zuko, that really hurts on the inside. You might as well have tried to burn me alive, just like old times."_

_That was a sensitive topic for the Firelord and he wasn't too sure how to respond to that comment, so he offers a half-hearted shrug of his shoulder. "I guess." He murmurs, glancing about for the nearest escape route when his gaze lands on a rigid Katara and Aang. "Katara looks like she's about to murder Aang, should I go over there and break it up?"_

_A tanned hand waves dismissively in the air at the comment, "Nah. It's a Katara thing, you wouldn't understand."_

"Uh huh. Right. You didn't do a thing and I'm not mad _at all_." Was that sarcasm? Katara would have to stop picking up on traits from her brother, or else she would also turn into a sarcastic little shit. "Why would I be mad anyway? A little dancing's never hurt anybody, right?" She shifts on her feet to face in the opposite direction, hearing him release another sigh.

Oblivious as always, the lad finds himself taking a step closer to close the distance between them to wrap his arms around her slender waist. He rests his head contentedly against her shoulder, feeling her wriggle beneath him for a moment. Slender hips sway against her backside, his warm lips brushing along the lobe of her ear. "You saying you're not mad means the exact opposite." He states matter-of-factually as he playfully nips at her earlobe, tugging it between his teeth. "C'mon, Katara, please don't be mad at me? I love you," he breathes as he proceeds to pepper kisses along the smooth skin of her neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Lips go from a straight line to parting ever so slightly to release a soft coo. Her shoulders instinctively roll at the sensations and she quickly finds her resolve slipping. "You know what you did.." Barely above a whisper, her voice is, as she instinctively tilts her head to allow him better access to the expanse of her skin. "That girl, Onji-"

"Onji? Oh.. Dancing with her? Yeah, but that was nothing, Katara." He reassured in a soothing tone as he twines his fingers together against her abdomen, pressing more insistently against her backside.

By now the lad should know exactly how his fiancée acts when it comes to situations like this. Jealousy was a natural occurrence and the lad wasn't exactly irked by it. If anything, he reveled in the thought of making the latter jealous because it showed how much she valued him, showed the nagging insecurity that she may lose him to another. And, Spirits, he adored reassuring her and allowing her the knowledge that she would always be the only one for him, that she was more than enough and much more than he ever expected.

"Nothing? Really, Aang. I get it. You and her, at that school, you guys were-Y'know. You even threw that party for her and the rest of those kids, I get that. She's your age and, Spirits, she's beautiful. I remember the way she looked at you back then and the way you looked at her and-And I hate you for that." Her body tenses against his and her form goes rigid once more. "Seeing her again, after that long time, probably brought back those memories and if you want to cancel our wedding, I'll definitely understand-"

"Wow, wow, wow. Jeez, Katara. That was years ago and, plus, I don't even like her like that. All we did while we were dancing was talk about you and she was saying how lucky I was to have someone like you. I mean-she said that someone had to keep me in line and, well, you're good at that. Whenever I meditate, I always think about you and I get this.. This weird feeling in my stomach and it's just so _weird_.. Ya' know? It's kinda like that first day I met you, when I was waking up from the iceberg.. That feeling? I still get that.."

"Okay, okay. I get it. Thanks. Now I feel bad for even thinking anything like that." Katara whispers quietly as she finally leans back against the lad, pressing back against the contours of the latter's body. "You're lucky you said that when you did, Aang, because I was seriously about to freeze you on the spot and make sure you wouldn't have defrosted for nearly an hour.. Or two.."

When he chuckles against her throat, it nearly vibrates throughout the entirety of her body. "I know, and I would have let you if that meant you would believe me when I tell you that I only want you for the rest of my life." He was still young, yes, but even so he knew that the woman within his embrace would forever be his both in life and even in the saccharine afterlife where they could truly be together for an eternity. "Honestly, Katara, why else would I want to marry you? I get jealous, too, ya'know? And, well, once you're with me in that way I won't have to worry about anyone else trying to take you away from me." His voice is barely above a whisper and his lips have found the pulse at her neck, peppering chaste pecks here and there. "I'd actually love to see someone try and take you away from me..."

And his voice trails off with that comment, the tingling sensation of his lips still warm on her skin. Pale hands find her darker ones and he proceeds to wind his way through the barrage of bodies writhing on the floor towards the pair of crimson double-doors. Gray eyes glance back to peer at the woman over his shoulder, noting the look within her eyes and the knowing smirk quirking on her lips. Once safely out of the doors, he meanders his way through the corridors of the vast palace and halts when he approaches the door to the room he stayed in when the two spent the night over at Zuko's.-Mainly used for when the two males were up late discussing the reparations of the nations.

Hands haphazardly push the door open and he gently tugs on the tanned hand within his own, towing her inside the warmth the room provided. Almost instantaneously the younger backs the elder against the wooden door, hearing the faint sound of her head thudding against it, before once more capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Lips move in sync with the other, tongues colliding and teeth clicking. One idle arm loops around her backside to lift her thigh up to anchor to his waist while his opposing hand caresses her cheek reassuringly, thumb brushing along the smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

No sounds of disapproval echo from the woman as she allows the actions and finds her own hands clutching at the back of his head, pinning him to her and not allowing him to withdraw even if he desired to. The leg around his slender hips tightens there and shifts to tug him closer towards her, resting the length of her back against the door as comfortably as possible. When he finally does decide to end the kiss, Katara makes an agitated whine at the back of her throat which was replaced with a moan as he instead attached his lips to her collar-bone.

"Aang.." Comes her moan as she shifts beneath his towering form, feeling his rigid erection prodding at her abdomen. "What was that you were saying about morals again?" She teases halfheartedly as she shifts her neck to allow him better access to the column of her throat, hissing softly as he nips at the bone of her collar. "_Hm_?" She prompts him once more as he untangled one of his arms from her form in favor of tugging loose the cloth securing his robes in place.

Instead of offering her a suitable response to the query, he hums deeply within his chest as he tosses the cloth carelessly onto the floor. He pauses in his administrations to tug the top half of his robe off, exposing the taut muscle of his chest as well as his pale tattoos that seemed to hold a faint glow. Reluctantly he withdraws from her glorious neck to press their foreheads together, inhaling and exhaling for a moment to regain his breath, as he reaches for her hands to place them upon his chest. Curious grays stare at her as she stares back, their lashes fluttering against the other, as he allows her hands to glide along the smooth skin of his torso.

"You see, Katara, I'm all yours." Once more he gathers her hands in his, giving them an encouraging squeeze, before he places them over his chest where his heart was located. "This right here, it belongs to you too." His voice shifts into a serious one, something so unlike him, as he tilts his head once more to place another tender kiss upon her reddened lips. "Don't you ever, not even for a second, doubt me again." The of his voice was wafting from his lips in waves.

* * *

><p><strong>I was so tempted to make this into smut but I dunno.. I still might and make it an individual chapter of its own? Who knows. Lemme know what you guys think, yeah? ;) x<strong>


	4. A Little Dancing Never Hurt Anybody:PtII

**Disclaimer: still don't own. Sadly. But this is to you all that wanted smut, so.. This is Rated M, it's not full on sex though, but.. I'll be working on that. I promise. Enjoy? x**

* * *

><p>"Aang.." Comes her moan as she shifts beneath his towering form, feeling his rigid erection prodding at her abdomen. "What was that you were saying about morals again?" She teases halfheartedly as she shifts her neck to allow him better access to the column of her throat, hissing softly as he nips at the bone of her collar. "<em>Hm<em>?" She prompts him once more as he untangles one of his arms from her form in favor of tugging loose the cloth securing his robes in place.

Instead of offering her a suitable response to the query, he hums deeply within his chest as he tosses the cloth carelessly onto the floor. He pauses in his administrations to tug the top half of his robe off, exposing the taut muscle of his chest as well as his pale tattoos that seemed to hold a faint glow. Reluctantly he withdraws from her glorious neck to press their foreheads together, inhaling and exhaling for a moment to regain his breath, as he reaches for her hands to place them upon his chest. Curious grays stare at her as she stares back, their lashes fluttering against the other, as he allows her hands to glide along the smooth skin of his torso.

"You see, Katara, I'm all yours." Once more he gathers her hands in his, giving them an encouraging squeeze,  
>before he places them over his chest where his heart was located. "This right here, it belongs to you too." His voice shifts into a serious one, something so unlike him, as he tilts his head once more to place another tender kiss upon her reddened lips. "Don't you ever, not even for a second, doubt me again." The ingenuity of his voice was wafting from his lips in waves as he tugs her lower lip between his teeth.<p>

Reddened lips part to release a soft sigh as a pale hand encloses her own and leads her toward the direction of the bed, large enough to fit more than just the two of them. She shifts, her hands pressing rather roughly against his smooth chest, until he collapses onto the plush bed beneath. Pale elbows maneuver themselves as he slides further up the bed, offering a hand towards the woman before him, who only offers a sensuous smirk in response.

Tanned fingers tear at the necklace that clutches her neck, throwing it carelessly aside, and busies herself with kicking off the ridiculous heels she had found herself in. Never once had cerulean left clouded gray, not even as she slides the sapphire material of one of her sleeves down the length of her slender arms, exposing partial bits of her chest. Keen ears perk at the sounds emanating from the man upon the bed who, too, decides that he would prefer that latter's warmth over the warmth of the offending garments.

Once she had successfully stripped before him, bare and anxious, she finds herself crawling seductively onto the bed until she is above him. "Don't think for a second we're playing this your way, Aang." Nimble fingers tug the hair pins and loop from her chocolate hair until it falls from its confines and falls in waves along her shoulders. "Because you still made me mad and I don't think I'm over it just yet." She leans towards his lips then, hair billowing around her like a curtain, and instead denies him to kiss along the edge of his mouth.

"But Katara.. I already told you-"

Silenced by a finger he was, the woman deciding she wasn't going to deal with excuses after the stunts he had pulled earlier. Warm hands trail down the expanse of his broad chest, getting a feel for him, and proceeds to glide down, brushing her fingers along the fine hair upon his abdomen leading toward his erection. Hungry eyes gaze over the sight that is standing readily to attention, reddened, and begging for the slightest of touches.

She glances at him then, through her lengthy lashes, and offers him a bit of relief as she takes him within her dainty hand, giving him a slow, languid stroke. Teeth clench above her, she hears the sound, and she finds herself eager to provoke another, more appreciate, sound from him. Her thumb brushes along the slit, droplets of what to come beading the head, and nearly moans at the sight.

"Tell me, Aang," comes her voice with a rasp to it as she gently tightens her hand around him, just the exact pressure he adored. "who is the only allowed to do this? To touch you like this?"

Up and down, her hand movements are fluid and fulfilling, rendering the latter speechless as he finds himself gripping the sheets beneath him. His hips shift upon the bed, and his hardness finds itself curving into the fist her hand has made. Dainty hands offer an encouraging squeeze, glancing up at him as if coaxing an answer from his slightly opened lips. His eyes are closed, she notes, and she decides that she wouldn't accept that either.

Her hair tickles the inside of his milky thighs as she holds him steady with her hand, allowing her pink tongue to glide along the length of him, while her eyes steady his. Another stroke, twice, thrice, and then she suckles gently upon the head of him once more, tongue wiping the beads of pre-cum from his sensitive skin. "Aang, look at me." It was a command rather than a query and she emphasizes with another gentle squeeze of his cock.

Pale eyelids twitch at the rasp of her voice, lips spewing a groan, as he reluctantly opens his eyes to lock on the latter. "Spirits.." Comes his breathy whisper as he watches intently as she once more sucks eagerly upon the reddened skin of his cock, her mouth shifting to suck earnestly at one of the veins along his length. "Only you.. Spirits, Katara.. Only you. You know t-th-that..." Once more his hips are rising off the bed and towards the moist heat of her mouth that closes snugly around him.

And she believes him, she truly does, which is why she is currently sinking her mouth down upon the length of him until she feels him faintly press at the back of her throat. Her hands find themselves occupied with pressing down upon his hips, preventing him from thrusting deeper into her throat, while the other squeezes and pinches at his thighs. As she gains rhythm, she feels fingers tangle within her hair, gently massaging into her scalp almost as if he's trying to encourage her and her administrations. She bobs her head, allowing her tongue to glide along the underside of his cock, as she nearly withdraws completely from his cock before surging her mouth back onto him once more.

"Katara, Katara, Katara..." His breathing is labored now and the woman decides that, that is her favorite mantra that she had heard him ever chant.

Her lips pull back from his cock to place open-mouthed kisses along his length while her hand occupies itself with pumping him, paying special attention to the head of him, giving him pleasing squeezes. Her mouth sucks once more at a pulsing vein, seemingly relentless, as she moves her hand against him once more and alternates between warm squeezes and fluid strokes.

"I-I can't- Katara, I'm-" Katara knew that tone very well, and she feels herself smirk against his skin, before enclosing her lips around the head once more. "Katara, no, d-didn't you hear? I-I said-" Another earnest suck later and he was releasing within her mouth, eyes rolling slightly, as he releases an outstretched moan at the sensations unraveling within him.

Katara, however, doesn't mind as the bitter substance fills her mouth until she feels the need to swallow. Slowly, she withdraws from his cock, placing a soft kiss at the tip, before stroking him until he steadily deflates within her hand. She whispers soft, affectionate words to him as she comes down from his high, watching curiously as his abdomen clenches and un-clenches, the way his chest is rapidly rising and falling.

Eventually those beautiful eyes open to peer down at her, full of adoration and dedication. His hands dart out towards her, eager to feel the closeness of her body against his. She obliges without hesitation as she finds herself straddling his waist and peppering kisses along the sensitive skin of his neck, sucking earnestly at a spot where his pulse was most apparently. She sighs at the feeling of his hands coursing through her thick locks, brushing stray hairs away from her face, and breathing such saccharine words.

"Only you," he repeats once more as he trails his hands down her back, tracing little circles down her spine, before firmly gripping onto her waist. "I **swear**."

And he means that, too, she knows.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What'd you think? Dominant!Katara ftw, am I right? But yes. I, literally, just wrote this and.. I'll come back and edit any grammatical mistakes later.. Merry Christmas, ya'll :) x<strong>


End file.
